


Crave

by Holdt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whimsy, too much coffee and an abundance of Clint/Loki fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot get this out of my head! I might need a Loki intervention, but I'd probably go ahead and do what I want anyway...
> 
> Currently learning PS - All tips wholeheartedly welcome!


End file.
